Tearful Reunion
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto is in an accident and there's a very stressed out boyfriend left waiting on him. NaruSasu. I own nothing.


Tearful Reunion

My boyfriend squeezed me in a tight hug and murmured loving words into my ear, promising me he wouldn't be gone long. As far as I was concerned that last part was a lie but I didn't want to leave things on a bitter note so I kept quiet. Instead I hugged back and reluctantly muttered that he would miss his flight. The idiot pulled away with a knowing look and kissed me on the cheek before running off. He waved and called over his shoulder that we would Skype every night. I rolled my eyes at him even though that made me happy and waved him off.

I stood there until he was out of sight and then sighed sadly. Jeez I'm pathetic, missing him already. Turning around with my hands buried deep in my pockets I made my way out of the airport. Dragging my feet to my car I neglect to turn it on and stare at the steering wheel unseeingly for an indefinite number of minutes. Naruto's family lives out of state, he went to visit them for the week. He's got a break from school right now. I would have went with him if it were the same for me.

If it weren't for the fact that our parents were friends with each other I doubt we ever would have dated. He came down here for schooling and his family asked mine if he could stay with them while he was here. Mother was quick to agree and if Father had any complaints they were ignored. The blond was quick to befriend Mother, the two got along freakishly well. He was a bundle of energy and cheerfulness. He got along with Father and brother too but not on the same level as Mother.

The two of us was another story. We were like ice and fire. Fighting became almost natural for us. It didn't get out of hand when the family was around but if we were alone together fists would be flying. If we didn't have to live together I don't think anything would have changed but we did so we slowly got to know each other against our will. That helped us understand the other and we eventually grew on each other. Our feelings continued to change until they became what they are today.

I'm glad to be stuck with him, but right now I'm reminded of the fact that he won't always be here. The idiot went off to see his family and that's fine, but what about after he's done schooling? He should be off on a one way trip home. I don't want to have a long distance relationship with him. At the same time it's not as though I could ask him to stay here. That would be unfair. I dropped my head onto the wheel and heaved a sigh. Then I heard my phone go off and tilted my head to look at it gloomily as I took it out.

My heart picked up when I saw it's a text from Naruto. He's telling me not to mope. I smiled a little; of course he knew how I'm feeling. I send him a smart remark back about how I wouldn't mope over him and finally put the key in the ignition. As I'm about to reverse out of my parking spot my phone dinged again. I decided to read the message before leaving. I smirked at the expected indignant response and tossed my phone aside. It's time to go home.

This cannot be happening. It can't... It just can't. It can't be true! When I arrived home an hour later Mother met me outside in hysterics. She was sobbing and it felt like my world shattered with a single sentence. _Naruto's plane crashed._ I was in shock. I couldn't move or think. Not wanting to believe it I pulled out my phone and tried to call him. Over and over again until Mother put her hands on top of mine to stop me. I have no idea when the last time I cried was but I did today. Mother held me as I broke down in tears.

Once I had calmed down and were inside she told me how Naruto's family had called to tell her what happened. That was how she knew so soon. Apparently a rescue mission was sent out but they had no idea of the condition of the passengers. It seemed no one could get through to the pilots. That could mean that they're dead or something's wrong with the communication device. I could only hope it was the latter. In retrospect, I didn't care which it was. All I cared about was if Naruto was safe.

It took two days for anyone to pinpoint where the plane crashed and for a rescue force to reach them. Those two days were the most terrifying I'd ever experienced, but I was so happy when Mother got the call that Naruto was alive. He had to go into surgery since he got severely injured during the crash but things were stable now. Kushina, Naruto's mother, waited until she got the results before calling us. Naruto was going to be okay, I was so relieved.

The next time we heard from them it was Naruto calling. He sounded so weak and tired it broke my heart, but I could tell he was his same old cheery self and that made me feel a little better. It was mostly me trying to figure out how he was doing but Naruto kept brushing it off. The idiot promised me that he would come back as soon as he was able. He told me about how he just wanted to see me and I could barely keep myself from crying.

"There's no need for you to worry anymore, okay?" Naruto reassured me. "I'll properly get better for you."

"That means listening to the doctor." I muttered. "Don't strain yourself either."

"I'll behave, I promise, and follow the doctors orders and all that. So don't worry too much." Naruto said in his sweet voice. "...I'm being told to get off the phone. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, make sure you get some rest." I said.

"I will, you too. I'm sure you haven't gotten enough sleep." Naruto said softly. "Bye Sasuke, until tomorrow."

I only had the strength to mumble a simple "bye" before hanging up. Naruto sounded a lot better the next day. He kept me up to date with everything he was doing to get better and anything else that was going on with him. It looks like his mother bought him a new phone to replace the one he lost. My stupid boyfriend kept telling me about how much he missed me which made my heart ache more with the need to have him at my side.

Several weeks passed like this and finally Naruto was coming home. I wanted to protest to him taking a plane back. Even though it was practically impossible for that to happen again so soon I felt a sickening fear at the thought of him being on one again. I held back only because the tone of Naruto's voice told me he was scared too and trying to be strong. I didn't want to make things harder on him so all I could do was tell him I'd be at the airport waiting for him. The moron got super giddy when he heard that. Jeez, how else was he expecting to get back?

Naruto told me the details of the flight and then said he had to go before he missed it. I reluctantly let him go before finding Mother to let her know. She was happy from the news too. She even said she would take me there but promised to wait in the car with a wink. It made me blush but I nodded gratefully, understanding that she was doing this so I could give all my attention to my blond.

My heart was in my throat as my eyes darted around in search of him through all the other passenger's. Then my eyes finally found him and I was rushing forward before I knew it. The idiot barely noticed me just as I threw myself at him. Surprised eyes locked on me while he caught me around the waist. A soft grunt and momentary tension followed. I pulled away with worry but this guy was giving me a reassuring smile and held me to him despite my protests.

"You're still hurt." I argued weakly.

"I'm fine." Naruto insisted.

"Don't lie to me." I grumbled into his neck.

"I'm not. I'm just a little sore is all." Naruto chuckled at me. "It's no big deal."

I sniffled into his shoulder and hesitantly pressed more against him. Tan arms only held me tighter and he was murmuring sweet nothings into my hair before long. It took a lot for me not to break down in tears again now that he was standing right in front of me. It felt too soon when he pulled away from me and I really wanted to complain but then he was kissing me. His hands gently cupped my face and his fingers tangled in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly fisted his hair.

Naruto fondly caressed my hair, slowly pushing it back as we got more into the kiss. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be okay with kissing like this in public but I got so caught up in it that I forgot where we were. That convenience was destroyed by someone rudely banging his shoulder into Naruto's. My boyfriend stumbled, breaking the kiss, and gave an angry growl while glaring over at the man. I glanced over to see someone giving us a dirty look. There's no way I'm dealing with that right now so I leaned up and kissed the idiot on the cheek.

The blond pouted at me, knowing I wanted him to let it go. It didn't escape me that he did without pause nor how he calmed down instantly. The desire to just curl into him was almost overwhelming but I only grabbed his hand and mumbled about going home. A nod and grin later and we were on our way. Mother was waiting for us outside the car, which surprised me though it really shouldn't have. Naruto was both surprised and excited to see her and pulled me along as he ran over to greet her.

It was nice to watch the two interact but I didn't like how I had to let my moron go so he could hug her. During the dramatic waterworks that was their reunion, Naruto had this sudden realization look when he glanced over at me. He pulled away from Mother and came over to me with this really cheeky smile. I glowered at him, sure I wasn't going to like whatever he had to say. When those strong arms settled around me and gently swayed me with him I decided I would forgive whatever it was he had to say.

"Is my precious boyfriend getting all sulky because I left him for a couple minutes?" Naruto cooed quietly into my hair in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." I grumbled into his chest with a blush.

There was a part of me that wanted to hit him but I ended up snuggling into him more instead. Eventually making our way into the car, I pushed him down so he was lying on the seats and laid on top of him. The blond giggled at me and his fingers idly played with my hair. He whispered an "I missed you too" into my ear while Mother peeled off. I grumbled incoherently into his chest and fisted his shirt. This idiot better not leave my side for a long, long time.

My boyfriend dragged his luggage and me off to my room as soon as we got home. I tackled him to the floor once the door was closed and finally let the tears out. My shoulders shook as I quietly cried and he gathered me in his arms murmuring reassuringly into my hair. Then Naruto made me press my ear to his chest. His heartbeat pounded strongly in my ear and it only made the crying worse. Yet I felt such relief at the same time, closing my eyes and desperately focusing on it.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed, curled into my blond's side with the only sound being one of Naruto's games. I glanced up to see him focused on his PSP. Climbing up to his shoulder, I nuzzled his neck and lightly fisted his shirt. A moment later the game's sounds turned off and I knew he was putting it aside to give me all his attention.

"It's fine. Keep playing." I said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Naruto sounded surprised. "I know you were worried and-"

"I don't mind." I assured him.

"...If you say so." Naruto whispered softly and kissed the top of my head.

When I heard the sound of his PSP return I closed my eyes and shuffled closer. As long as I got to stay here like this it was fine. Yeah, I was worried but this was enough to make me feel better. Some time passed quietly before I asked what time it was. Naruto chuckled knowingly at me and informed me that it would be time for dinner soon, which means I'd been passed out for at least a couple hours now. Jeez, I can't believe I fell asleep on him like that.

We fell into another silence after that but it was fine. I wasn't much in the mood to talk and I knew Naruto was enjoying his game. The idiot's been in an exceptionally good mood since he got back. As if knowing where my thoughts are, he suddenly speaks up again and tells me that he's really happy to see me again and how he missed being like this with me. The game got put aside again and he's talking about how all he could think about was me while he was gone and all he wanted was to be back here.

While he was stuck in the hospital he kept wishing I was there. He was lonely without me and wanted the familiar feeling of being in my arms. My throat constricted at that last part since he only ever desires to be in my arms when he wants to be comforted, otherwise he prefers having me in his, and it hurt to know I wasn't there when he needed me. The idiot squeezed me tightly and assured me that it wasn't my fault that I couldn't be there. He was too far away and he knew that. It didn't change the fact that I hated it.

The dumbass rolled on top of me and wiped away my tears. Then he reiterated that he was so happy to be back. This guy is such an idiot. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet but I knew it would quickly become heated or it should have anyway. Instead the mood was killed by a knocking on the door and Mother informing us that it was time to eat. Naruto collapsed on me with a heavy sigh and I ran my fingers through his hair in a mix of relief at not getting caught by her and frustration for not getting to do anything.

"You couldn't have waited to say all that until after dinner, huh?" I teased lightly.

"I tried to keep it in but you know how bad I am at that." Naruto pouted.

"If you say that I'm going to be tempted to skip dinner." I sighed.

"Seriously? Can we?" Naruto said eagerly.

"No, we'll get walked in on if we do." I frowned at him.

The moron instantly deflated at that but accepted it wordlessly, knowing I was right. After a minute I told him to get up but my fingers in his hair told him that I really wanted him to stay. He gave me a knowing look before reluctantly getting off me. We headed downstairs where the rest of my family was waiting. A few enquiries about Naruto's health were made as we settled down to eat. Then dinner went on like usual; minor commentary from Father, Itachi, and me while the other two chatted animatedly with each other.

Another typical occurrence, which was happening right now, was Naruto's small affectionate actions. An adoring glance here or there, gently brushing his fingers across my hand, and pressing a leg against mine were only a few. To my horror, Mother started talking about how depressed and worried I got after the plane crash. I nearly choked and fiercely shot down that line of conversation but I was too late. The damage was already done.

Kind and passionate cerulean orbs locked onto me. A gentle smile was directed toward me. My gaze shot downward with the abrupt sensation of fingers woven through mine. I swallowed thickly and snapped my head away in embarrassment, struggling to suppress a blush. The idiot's chair screeched against the floor as he shuffled closer to me and "lazily" wrapped his arms around me in a hug, his attempt at holding back in front of my family.

"I guess my reassurances didn't do much, huh?" Naruto murmured into my hair.

Tsk! Such an idiot. Why did he have to say something like that?

"I'm going to my room." I muttered and dragged my idiot off with me.

My boyfriend trailed behind me with that sweet smile still plastered on his face. There's no way my heart would calm down as long as he's looking at me like that. Hurrying into my room, I nearly slammed it shut in my rush to close it. Once that was done, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed our lips together. Naruto must have been expecting it because I found myself slammed against the door in a heartbeat. The kiss was long and heated and I hid in his neck when we pulled apart.

My boyfriend gathered me into his chest as if he had expected this too. His comfort was so warm and soothing. I hugged him tightly while pressing closer to him.

"You have no idea how much hearing from you every day did for me." I whispered. "I missed you and needed to see you. I wanted to be by your side, supporting and taking care of you, and I hated not being able to."

"It was the same for me." Naruto admitted. "I'm here now though and I'll be needing you for all that from here on, okay?"

I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than blush as he caressed my cheek fondly. In the end all I did was look away and nod bashfully. Then the blond's forehead was pressing against mine. My gaze instinctively darted up to him. There was such yearning and passion swirling in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and my fingers curled in his shirt without my realizing it.

My blond's eyes grew half lidded and he nuzzled my nose. My lips parted as breathing became difficult and I ached for the feeling of his lips. I guided my fingers into his hair and gently tugged on it to get him to kiss me. Licking my lips, I breathed out his name as he slowly inched closer. Naruto's fingers clutch my hip, unexpectedly letting go a second later to encircle my waist and forcing our bodies flush against one another. His lips captured mine at the same time and his tongue swiftly darted past already parted lips.

Who would have thought just saying his name would get him this worked up? Not that I'm complaining. I ran my fingers down his back. When I scrunched his shirt up I slipped my hands underneath it and rubbed his back. That's when an electrifyingly wonderful sensation coursed through me. It was only then, as my eyes snapped open, that I realized I ever closed them. Naruto pressed me up against the door again and his leg was between mine, gently rubbing the bulge in my pants. My fingers dug into his back and scratched it wantonly.

A hand fisted my hair and pulled my head back as he broke the kiss. His lips descended on my neck, greedily lavishing it with marks. It was such an amazing feeling, having him ravage me like this. My mind could hardly think straight, if it was at all. My only priority was making sure this didn't stop. I tugged at his shirt until it was gone, discarded somewhere into the room. My hands roamed his chest and I quietly moaned. The way Naruto hungrily groped every part of me he could reach and the pleasure that brought made me feel like I was losing touch with reality.

With a seemingly random growl, my lover lifted me up and I locked my legs around his waist. His teeth continued to assault me as he trudged over to my bed and dropped me unceremoniously onto it. I pushed myself onto my elbows while Naruto crawled between my legs. His fingers made quick work on the buttons of my shirt. It slid open as firm hands explored the newly revealed skin. My lips parted and I sighed at the pleasant feeling.

He pushed my shirt down my arms and then leaned over me. A hand came to rest at my nape and his eyes fell shut as he kissed me. I brought one arm over his shoulders and caressed encouragingly. He continued to gently kiss me again and again. Then he laid a trail of kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. Tan fingers moved from cupping my neck to massaging my stomach. My lover slowly traveled lower and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was enraptured.

"Touch me more... Naruto." I panted.

Dark lustful eyes met my longing ones. Then I was suddenly shoved on my back and my mouth was being ravaged by him. If felt good. I wanted more. I clung to him as he consumed me. His hand teased a nipple and his hips rocked into mine. The pleasure was too much for me to keep kissing through my moans. Then without warning his hips were replaced by a hand being shoved down my pants. I relished in the feeling of him rubbing my cock, his lips latching onto my neglected nipple.

Opening my legs more to him, I ran my fingers through his hair and arched my back. Everything felt so good. My body yearned for more of him. I wanted him to give me more, to go farther, but before that I wanted to make him feel good too. Throwing my idiot off of me, I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Those eyes told me he wanted to roll us back over and continue plundering me but it looked like he would resist it for now.

"I want to make you feel good too." I mumbled embarrassedly.

Feverish eyes blinked up at me and then his hands were caressing my sides.

"Then start by kissing me." Naruto said.

I looked up at him and then obediently leaned down for a kiss. His hands moved into my hair and spurred me on. I was absorbed in the kiss and my dominance during it invigorated me. My hands moved to his pants as I marred his body with love bites. My fingers curled around his cock and the large size of it made me excited. The blond's dick was freed from its confines as I crept down his body. While my eyes burned the sight of it into my mind I languidly stroked him and licked my lips.

In all of ten seconds it felt like my throat was dry. I lowered my head and filled my mouth with the veiny flesh. My lover hissed blissfully and a hand gently fisted my hair. Glancing up at him, I see he's pushed himself onto an elbow to watch me. A groan of excitement escaped me and reverberated off his cock. Naruto made a choked sound and a shiver ran through him. It tempted me to do it again but I focused on my task.

Bobbing my head up and down, I would occasionally deep throat him and gently sucked on his cock. A hum here and there on top of that did wonders to him. My boyfriend was enjoying it and that made me happy. He muttered about how I shouldn't be this good at this and that it should be a crime for something to feel so good. I smirked as I sucked him off and eagerly awaited his climax. Naruto didn't disappoint me. It wasn't long before he was muttering about cumming and then his seed was filling my mouth.

The blond dropped like a sack of potatoes after climaxing and I pulled away licking my lips. He tasted good. Cerulean orbs centered on me immediately and they weren't done with me. Good, I didn't want him to be. My boyfriend pushed himself into a sitting position and crawled over to me. His hand settled on my hip and he kissed up my neck to my ear.

"That felt really good, Sasuke." Naruto murmured against my ear. "I want to put my cock somewhere else now though."

"I want it somewhere else too." I said breathlessly.

Then those hot lips were claiming mine again and he was ripping my pants off me. The kiss was slow and passionate. It wasn't long before he got me on my back and pulled away.

"Where's your hand cream?" Naruto asked. "Unless maybe you do things to yourself when I'm not around and have some _actual_ lube?"

My face flushed at the thought of doing any of what he insinuated to myself and I scowled at him.

"No, huh? Too bad. That would have been hot." Naruto said off-handedly.

I wanted to throttle him.

"The nightstand." I bit out.

Naruto grinned at me and retrieved it from the top drawer. He kneeled between my legs and looked up at me. He gently explained that he needed me to hold my legs parted for him. That comforting tone told me the moron wasn't doing this to mortify me. It was too embarrassing for me to do that and look at him though so I closed my eyes and turned away. Now that I was in this compromising position I felt nervous but I didn't want to stop.

It felt like his finger came out of nowhere, slipping into my ass. The intrusion was awkward and I didn't know how to feel about it. The blond moved it around a bit before inserting another. I hissed from the sting but I was quickly distracted by Naruto stroking me. Those intruding fingers scissored and stretched me. It eventually became pleasant as he began thrusting them in me.

My lover thoroughly prepped me, pushing more fingers in me and jabbing that one spot inside me. It felt so good and I desperately wanted to be filled my his dick. I begged him to put it in but when he finally pulled his fingers out there was no cock to replace them. Shamelessly whining and whimpering, I stared up at him with this pleading expression. All he did was lie on his back and tilt his head to me with a grin before telling me that if I wanted his cock so bad then I'd have to ride him.

It was embarrassing but I knew no amount of begging would get him to budge. My moron knew there was no way I was stopping short of getting fucked and that he had won. Nervously crawling over him, I rubbed my hand cream over his dick and a low moan escaped him. When I started to impale myself on the thick cock I gasped at the pain. My body froze from shock and my boyfriend caressed and stroked me to distract me.

After of moment of hovering there I thrust down. Naruto had a face of insurmountable pleasure. It felt that good to him, huh? Wish I could say the same. Slowly working through the pain, I carefully moved my hips over him. After he got some control over himself he told me to change angles until I found that spot from earlier. Jeez, I was already doing that you moron but thanks for trying.

Once I found it everything changed. The pain all but vanished and I was pounding myself for all I'm worth. Quiet moans filled the room as we went at it like dogs. Halfway through it Naruto thrusted up into me. I was more than happy to pass the reins to him and I soon found myself on my back. My blond held my legs apart and rammed into me ruthlessly. It all felt so amazing. I wanted to scream, it was so good. Maybe I even did, I really haven't the faintest clue.

Subconsciously jerking myself off, it wasn't long until I came all over my stomach. This guy kept banging me senseless for another five minutes until he reached his peak. He only realized halfway through his orgasm that he hadn't pulled out and cursed a storm as he did. My lover leaned into my neck and muttered a "sorry" as he kissed along it. I should have been frustrated but I couldn't be bothered right now.

With a light chuckle I caressed his hair reassuringly. The idiot paused for a second but returned to lazily kissing me before long. Then his hand curved around my semi-erect dick and jerked me off until I came again. I clung to him during that. Naruto dropped down on top of me afterwards and hooked an arm under mine and grabbed my shoulder. The blond murmured lovingly to me as I returned to playing with his hair.

"Shouldn't I be the one cuddling into you?" I chuckled. "I was the one who got fucked here."

"...Did you want to?" Naruto asked while tiredly looking up at me.

"No, it's fine. I'm only teasing." I assured him softly.

My boyfriend made a non-committal sound and dropped his head back onto my chest. It's so rare for him to want to be held like this, it's honestly kind of nice. It's not something I would ever pass up so easily. I got to be in his spot all the time so I wanted to stay like this. There was this one thing though...

"Naruto, I'm cold, let's climb under the blanket." I said.

He groaned in protest but sat up regardless. I could only hope he would still want to cuddle the same way afterwards. To my relief he crawled on top of me again and snuggled closer. My thoughts wandered as I rubbed his back and I sighed to myself; I was sure he was asleep.

"Will you still be here once you're done school...?" I grumbled dejectedly.

"'Course I will." Naruto mumbled and I jerked in surprise as I received a response when I had expected none. "I'll miss Mom and Dad but not the way I'd miss you. I ain't _ever_ leaving your side again. It was a _nightmare._ "

"You were supposed to be asleep..." I whispered in horror but on the inside there were butterflies forming from what he said.

Naruto made an amused noise at that and pushed himself up to look at me. He smiled at me, still looking tired as hell, and kissed me chastely on the lips before flopping back down on me. Perhaps deciding to have mercy on me and my embarrassment, he dropped the subject. It was more likely that he was too tired to care but whatever the case I'm thankful for it. My lovable idiot told me to get some rest and this time really did fall asleep.

My chest suddenly felt really light, completely contradicting the weight on top of me, and for once I couldn't stop smiling. This will be the best sleep I've had in ages. Thanks for coming back to me... Naruto.


End file.
